The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers to store data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in enabling access to various storage devices across a distributed computing environment, such as a cloud.
Cloud computing is Internet-based computing, whereby shared resources, software and information are provided to computers and other devices on-demand, similar to a public utility such as the electricity grid. Details are abstracted from the users who no longer have need of, expertise in, or control over the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. Cloud computing describes a supplement, consumption and delivery model for IT services based on the Internet, and typically involves the provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources as a service over the Internet.